With the development of society and the advancement of technology, environment protection and energy saving becomes more important, for example, people put more emphasis on saving daily energy, such as, electricity, water, and fuel gas. Energy measurement plays an important role in energy saving.
Currently, flow meters for measuring flow of fluid, such as water, fuel gas, has experienced periods: mechanical flow meters, half mechanical and half electronic meters, and pure electronic flow meters. Due to abrasion resistance and low pressure loss, ultrasonic flow meters become a popular type flow meter. However, ultrasonic flow meters have some shortcomings, such as low precision and low stabilization. FIGS. 1-2 illustrate an ultrasonic flow meter which is a key component of an ultrasonic flow meter. A pair of ultrasonic transducer is mounted in a metal tube. Ultrasonic from one ultrasonic transducer is reflected by one reflector, and then passes through a sound channel, and is finally reflected toward another ultrasonic transducer by another reflector at opposite end. The ultrasonic flow meter has low precision and low stabilization.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an ultrasonic flow tube, an ultrasonic flow tube assembly having the ultrasonic flow tube, an ultrasonic flow sensor having the ultrasonic flow tube assembly, and an ultrasconic flow meter having the ultrasonic flow sensor.